


Blue goes for a walk

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: SuperFamily Adventures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Outings, M/M, Peter gets bold, Peter has a puppy, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, farmers market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Peter and Steve take Blue with them to the Farmers Market leading to some excitement and a new friend





	Blue goes for a walk

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of "A New Addition" that I honestly had no intention to write but when there is nothing else to do at work than write fanfic well the muse strikes and I must answer. Hope you enjoy!

Peter shouted after the puppy as he chased her down the hall. She tumbled head over tail bumping into the couch as they entered the living room on the family level of Avengers Tower. She stared up at him tail wagging, his mask hanging from her teeth. 

“Bad dog, give it,” Peter scolded, holding out his hand. “Drop it.” Blue whimpered and dropped the mask in his outstretched hand. Tony raised an eyebrow at his son. Peter was still in his suit from patrol. 

“Everything alright, Pete?” The teen stood and nodded at his father. 

“Yeah, I dropped my mask and little Miss here took off with it, silly girl.” He stooped back down and scooped the puppy into his arms. She barked softly and licked his face apologetically. He smiled at her warmly and scratched her belly. 

“Anything exciting happen on patrol?” Peter shook his head then hopped the back of the sofa. Tony had a tablet in hand and papers strewn across the coffee table. 

“Not really, a purse snatching and an attempted robbery at a bodega but nothing I couldn’t handle.” Tony nodded as he listened to his son give his report. His fingers danced across the tablet on his lap as he worked. 

“Your dad is going to the market soon if you wanted to go with him.” Tony hadn’t even looked up from his work as he spoke. 

“Market market or grocery store?” 

“The open-air farmer’s market he loves so much. I’m sure you could take the pup with you, get her outside for a little bit.” Peter knew that translated to get her out from underfoot of Tony. 

“Yeah? Where is he? I’ll go see what the plan is.” 

“He’s in the gym as usual.” Peter chuckled at his answer and set Blue on the floor before heading to the gym to find Steve. The puppy followed after him, tail wagging, ears perked up. 

Peter had to duck as he entered the gym to avoid colliding with Clint. “Come on, Steve, that wasn’t fair!” Clint scrambled to his feet then spied his nephew in the doorway. “Hey Pete.” Peter waved and entered the room fully. 

“Clint, come on, I want to run it one more time. I think you’ve almost got it.” His shield was out and the training floor was scattered with pillars of varying sizes and shapes. 

“What are we working on?” Peter asked looking between his uncle and his father. 

“This shield launce maneuver Natasha came up with. Want to give it a try?” He nodded excitedly and tossed his mask to Clint. Steve braced, crouching slightly, and tilted the shield a bit. The teen ran, jumping to a small step, kicked off hard, and leapt to the shield’s surface. He teetered ever so slightly before Steve pushed upward launching his son. Peter jumped with the momentum of the launch and flipped through the air landing on a ceiling beam. Blue barked up at him and Peter began to laugh. 

“Dad said you were going to the farmers market later, is that true?” The young hero shot a webline across to another beam and swung down to the training room floor. Steve swung his shield across his back. 

“That’s the plan, want to come with? You can bring Blue.” Peter grinned and scooped her up as she ran to greet him. 

“Yeah, for sure. Just need to shower first. I kind of stink after patrol.” The captain ruffled his son’s hair and smiled at him. 

“Alright, go shower then and get changed and we’ll head out when you’re done.” Blue barked excitedly, wiggling in his arms until she was let down. Peter nodded then hurried to his room, the puppy on his heels. Back in his room, Blue dragged her favorite toy, a long unstuffed skunk with lots of squeakers, over to him. He patted her head and scratched her ears affectionately. 

“Not right now girl.” He stumbled a bit as he stripped off his suit, making his way to his bathroom. He paused catching sight of himself in the wide mirror. Bruises in various degrees of fading speckled his torso and chest. The familiar, now faded, scars across his chest drew his eye as usual and he sighed softly. He was nearly two years post op and he’d been out of hero commission for months during recovery. The rumors had driven him crazy as people speculated what had happened to Spiderman. They’d ranged from fleeing the country or quitting the superhero game to theories that he’d died and the avengers were covering it up. He’d hated to listen to it but there was nothing he could do. 

Blue’s cold nose pressed against the back of his bare leg as he waited for the shower to warm up. He smiled down at her. She’d always seemed to know when he was stuck in his own head and when he needed a friend most of all. His long fingers glided across his chest before he hopped in the shower relishing in the scalding hot water. The heat was soothing on his sore muscles. Out in the bathroom he could hear Blue chewing on her squeaky toy. “Blue, want to go on an adventure?” He grabbed his shampoo and quickly scrubbed the dirt and sweat from his brown hair. The pup barked happily. “I think I need a haircut soon, what do you think girl?” Blue woofed in agreement. The teen quickly rinsed the suds from his hair then scrubbed his body down making sure to be quick but thorough below the belt, not wanting to linger there any longer than he had to. He shut off the water and reached for his towel only to find Blue curled up on it, chewing on the corner, squeaky toy left abandoned. He chuckled softly as he tugged it away from her. Twenty minutes later, Peter was dressed in jeans, a Stark Industries shirt, and an open plaid button down. Blue followed along proudly in her blue, pink, and white striped scarf. 

Steve was waiting for him in the lobby, “Ready to go, kiddo?” Peter ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back and nodded. Then he clipped Blue’s leash to her collar and they headed to the market. On the walk over several kids stopped them to pet Blue who adored the attention. The market was bustling with people and activity as they woke between the many stalls. Vendors were selling everything from fresh baked breads and home-made jellies to perfectly sewn quilts and hand carved wood workings. Peter loved coming here with Steve. Blue wagged her tail happily and sniffed the people and booths as they wandered. Several times he was stopped by pretty girls wanting to pet the cute puppy. 

They had been exploring for nearly half an hour when Steve stopped at a booth selling leather goods. He was inquiring about some leather-bound journals when the flower booth   
across the aisle caught Peter’s eye. He wandered over, admiring both the pretty tulips and the pretty red headed girl occupying the booth. He smiled shyly at her and was quite distracted when Blue caught sight of another dog. She tugged on her leash several times before slipping her collar and taking off toward the other dog. She wasn’t aggressive toward other canines but she saw so few that she was easily excited when she saw other dogs. Peter swore under his breath and ran after her, calling her name. The family with the dog had already moved on but there was no sign of Blue. The boy’s heart began to race as his eyes scanned franticly for her dog. 

“Excuse me,” a man called from a booth a bit down the row. Peter hurried over and spotted his furry companion sitting at the man’s feet looking both terrified at the loss of her human and enamored with the dog treat in the stranger’s hand. “This belong to you?” 

“Blue! Oh you, silly girl,” Peter said and sank to his knees, the pup running into his arms. “You scared me half to death. Don’t run away like that.” He scratched her ears fondly and clipped her collar back on, making sure to tighten it just a tad. “Thank you so much for finding her.” The handsome stranger smiled and tossed the dog treat to her. 

“Of course, poor thing looked absolutely terrified, wandering through the people.” Peter finally looked around the booth and realized what the man sold, dog accessories, leashes, collars, the like. 

“Well thank you again. I don’t know what I would have done. She’s my best friend.” The dark haired man smiled warmly and glanced at a picture of a boxer sitting on one of his tables. 

“I know the feeling all too well. I’m Harry, by the way. Harry’s my name and custom dog stuff is my game.” He was grinning like it was the best sales pitch ever until both guys burst out laughing. 

“Well Harry, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Peter.” He smiled shyly at the other man as he got to his feet and walked closer to the stand that held the register. “Do you have a card? You know in case I need stuff for Blue.” Harry smirked at him but handed over a printed business card. Peter tucked it in his shirt pocket then back at him. “And do you happen to have a second one?” Quirking an eyebrow, Harry handed it over. The webslinger reached over, plucking the pen from the table top and quickly scrawled his cell number on the back of the card before tucking it in Harry’s apron pocket. He’d just opened his mouth rearing and ready to say something super clever when his father’s voice filled the booth. 

“Oh, there you are Pete, thought I lost you there for a minute. You find anything you like in this one?” Peter was cursing a blue streak in his mind as he stood, back turned to his father. Then a smirk spread across his face and he looked at Harry. 

“Oh yeah, I totally found something I like in here.” He winked at Harry, who was rapidly turning the same color as his red apron, and mouthed Call Me, before dragging Steve out of the booth without another word.


End file.
